


The Spider-Fam

by frostedroyaltea



Series: Speak of the Devil AU [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Social Media, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: The video opens to six vigilantes. From left to right; Daredevil, out of devil suit only wearing only his helmet. One no one has seen before, supposedly called ‘Ghost’. His mask is an iridescent, almost black colour and it resembles what looks like a dragon. Hawkeye Junior, ‘the cool one’ as she calls herself. Next to Hawkeye is Jessica Jones, known for taking down Killgrave. Iron Fist, looking remarkably like Danny Rand, sits next to her. Next to him is Luke Cage, or, Power Man.“So. Today we will be playing a game. I have picked out three good foods and three bad foods. You will be tasting them and trying to guess what they are.”
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Luke Cage & Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock & Danny Rand, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Series: Speak of the Devil AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810366
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Video #1 - Vlog

The video opens to Spider-Man sitting in what looks like a hammock made out of webs. “Hi everyone! Welcome to The Spider-Fam! So I said I made would be making a channel and here it is!”

{cut}

The video shows a hallway, and then a kitchen. “So it isn’t really morning anymore so I won’t be showing what I ate for breakfast but I can show lunch.” the camera pans to someone cooking. “Here’s Mr. Captain America. He is the best cook here. Nat and Sam are also the best cooks.”

The camera zooms in on a coffee put sitting in the sink. “People here really like coffee. Especially Clint and Tony.” Another half-empty coffee pot, this one on the counter, is zoomed in on. “See?”

“Is this for your youtube account?” Steve asks. He is shown on camera, still focused on what he’s making.

“Yup!”

{cut}

There’s a time lapse of The Avengers in the kitchen, taking out dishes and silverware, helping with the cooking, then sitting around the table. 

They eat, talk, then clean up.

{cut}

“So I’m back. Usually now I’d be with Tony working on some projects but he’s in a meeting now. Instead I will be doing some sparring with Nat and Steve.”

{cut}

Spider-Man, the Black Widow, and Captain America are in a gym. Natasha and Steve are wearing their workout clothes. Spider-Man is in his suit. 

They spar, and run through different tactics. At one point Steve can be heard throwing his shield and yelling “yeet!” Spider-Man catches the shield and throws it over Natasha’s head, she ducks to avoid it, and at Steve, who catches it.

Spider-Man ends up on the ceiling, he swings down and webs both Natasha and Steve to the floor. He wins that round of sparring.

{cut}

Spider-Man sets his camera up in a lab. Parts of the screen are blurred and censored. There’s a timer on the screen, they end up working for almost five hours before Pepper Potts comes in. The time lapse stops.

“How long have you two been working?” she asks.

“Uhh, what time is it Fri?” Tony asks.

A robotic voice comes from somewhere in the room. “It is currently six fifty-one.”

“You guys need to eat,” Pepper says and she leaves.

Both Tony and Spider-Man quickly eat. Spider-Man rolls his mask up so most of his face stays hidden.

They get back to working. The timer on the screen is now at ten hours before so the screen goes black.

{cut}

“My camera died,” Spider-Man says. He’s sitting on a bed this time. “I didn’t even notice until now. We didn’t really do anything. Just worked for another hour before going to bed. And that’s how my days at the tour usually go. Sometimes we have movie nights and sleepovers. Bye! Remember to subscribe!”

Spider-Man waves and the screen goes black.


	2. Video #2 - avenger blindfolded food test

The video opens to a kitchen. The Avengers; Captain America, Ironman, Bruce Banner aka The Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye (the senior), Thor, and surprisingly Loki, are sitting around two tables that are pushed together. 

“Hi!’ Spider-Man is behind the camera. “So I’ve picked out three good foods and three bad foods. And the Avengers here need to guess what they are! While blindfolded!”

“Well this will be easy,” Loki says. 

“Blindfolded?” Clint asks. Under the table Lucky slobbers over his shoes. 

“Yup!”

{cut}

“So our first food is nutria,” Spider-Man says. “I think it’s some kind of rodent? As of now everyone has zero points.”

{cut}

Everyone now has a plate of meat in front of them. “Is this one of the ‘good’ or ‘bad’ foods?” Loki asks.

“Uhh. I’ve never had this before. And don’t say anything until I say so. You guys can try it now.”

Everyone tries it. Tony, Thor, and Steve all pull faces as they try to figure out what it is. 

“Any guesses?” Spidey asks.

“Turkey,” Thor says.

“Turkey,” Tony and Steve say at the same time. They glare at each other, probably jokingly.

“I haven’t had this before,” Natasha says. She finishes what’s on her plate. 

“I don’t know,” Clint says, mouth still full. He swallows. “But it isn’t turkey.”

Bruce nods. “Definitely not turkey,” he says.

“It’s Nutria,” Loki says. “Have none of you been to Lousiana?”

“One point to Loki!” Spidey says.

{cut}

Everyone has a plate of peppermint bark sitting in front of them. 

Everyone picks theirs up and bites into it. 

And everyone, at the same time, says, “Peppermint.”

“This one was too quick,” Spidey says, sounding like he’s pouting. He gives a fake heaving sigh. “Everyone has one point-”

“Umm, excuse you?” Loki says.

“Oh my gosh, I was getting to you. Chill. Everyone has one point. AND. Loki has two points.”

{cut}

There’s a bowl of chips sitting on the table. 

“Okay,” Spidey says. “You can take a chip now.”   
  


Everyone does. Most of them spit it out immediately after taking a bite of it.

“Umm. Ew,” Spidey says.

Loki faces Thor with a disgusted look on his face. “Mother did not raise you to be a slob.”

“Mother did not raise me to be forced to eat whatever this-” he gestures at the bowl of chips “-is.”

“Mother didn’t raise you to waste your food either,” Loki says testily.

Thor opens his mouth, closes it, then turns away, crosses his arms, and sulks.

“What was that?” Tony asks.

“What? No guesses?”

“Bacon chips,” Clint says seriously. He feeds one of the chips to Lucky. Lucky licks his hand.

“Correct! Clint and Loki are tied with two points!”

{cut}

“The next food I’m going to gave them try is escargot. I personally don’t like it but I don’t know if they do or not. Knowing Loki they probably like it and also knowing them they probably made Thor try it. I think Tony’s had it before but I’m not a hundred percent sure. If he had it he probably would have made me try it and he didn’t.”

{cut}

Everyone picks up a piece of the escargot and eats it. Steve and Clint both make odd faces. Loki looks delighted. Tony looks like he finds it unpleasant with the way his face is scrunching. 

“Any guesses?”

“Escargot,” Tony says. He takes a drink of his water.

“Escargot,” Loki also says.

“Oh! That’s the thing you had me try when we were in France!”   
  
“Yes, it is Thor.”

“What’s the prize?” Clint asks.

“Uhh. Whoever wins picks the movie we watch tonight.”

“Hold on,” Steve says, “not fair.”

“Hmm. Too bad,” Spidey says.

{cut}

“Here are everyone’s points.” Spider-Man spreads his hand and on the screen the Avenger’s names with the number of their points comes up. He reads off them as they come on screen.

Bruce: 1

Clint: 2

Loki: 3

Natasha: 1

Steve: 1

Thor: 1

Tony: 2

“And so dar we’ve done-”

“Good Foods: peppermint chocolate

Bad’ Foods: nutria, bacon chips, escargot”

“Save the best for last. Am I right? On to the next food!”

{cut}

“This one is in a bowl,” Spider-Man says. “The spoon is to the right of the bowl.”

“Come on,” Clint says, “I’m left-handed.”

“And I’m ambidextrous,” Loki says. “Stop complaining mortal.”

“Rude,” Clint huffs.

“For this you need to get the flavour right too,” Spidey says. “No guessing the ingredients. You won’t get points even if you’re right.”

They take their spoons in their hands and each scoops a spoonful of bright pink and bright blue ice cream into their mouths. Steve, Tony, and Loki all take several more bites. Natasha pushes hers away with her pointer finger. Loki ignores the rest of theirs. Clint finishes his. 

“So? What’s the flavour?”

“It was cold,” Loki says.

“I asked for flavour not temperature,” Spidey says.

“I thought you said mother taught us to finish our meals,” Thor says hautily.

Loki scowls and takes another bite of their ice cream. 

“Cotton candy,” Bruce and Clint say at the same time. They look at each other.

“Correct!”

Spidey reads the scores again:

Bruce: 2

Clint: 3

Loki: 3

Natasha: 1

Steve: 1

Thor: 1

Tony: 2

“I think we’re going to need a tiebreaker.”

“Oh! I have an idea!” tony says excitedly.

{cut}

Everyone has a string of licorice in front of them. 

“Okay,” Spider-Man says. “You can eat it now. And again, you have to guess the  _ flavour _ .”

Everyone tries there, chewing carefully. 

“This tastes like cough syrup,” Clint complains. Natasha flicks his ear.

“How am I supposed to tell?” Tony asks. “This just tastes like licorice.”

“Guess you don’t get the point then,” Spidey says. 

“Cherry,” Natasha and Loki say.

Natasha pats Clint’s shoulder. “Clint helped me figure it out.”

“Correct! And Loki is the winner!”   
  


“Excellent,” Loki says, cheer creeping into their voice.

“So Reindeer Games,” Tony says, “what movie are we watching?”

{cut}

“We ended up watching Handsome Devil. I don’t know if Loki’s ever actually seen it before since it’s not what he usually watches but it was good.”

{the screen goes black}

  
  



	3. Video #3 - Meet Ghost! (part one)

Spider-Man is sitting on his bed, the one in his tower bedroom. “Hi! This is Ghost! Our newest vigilante! Ghost, say hi.” Spider-Man looks around. “Where did you go?”

“Do I have to?” the voice comes from somewhere off-camera.

“Yes. You refused the twitter account and it’s good for us to have a media presence and to make connections with people.”

“I hardly ever do this.”

“Please.”

“I’m  _ tired _ ,” Ghost whines.

“ _ Please _ .”

Ghost makes a grumbling sound that sounds a lot like a growl. “Fine,” he says, huffing.

‘Ghost’ is wearing a dark-coloured almost iridescent horned and rigged mask and helmet resembling a dragon. He sits beside Peter on his bed and it looks dead into the camera. “Hi.” He stands, and walks off-camera.

“Hey! Where are you going?”

“To use the sleep.” A heavy Russian accent can be heard in Ghost’s words now.   
  


“Wow. Your accent just got-”

“I  _ know _ .”

“So we’ll be doing a part two,” Spidey says. “When he’s more awake. And not grumpy. Bye!” He waves at the camera and the screen goes black. 


	4. Video #4 - Meet Ghost! (part two)

“Hi,” Spider-Man says. He’s only wearing his mask, forgoing the rest of his suit to wear a large red sweatshirt. “Sorry this is getting out so late. I’ve been crazy busy with school and those weird robot giants. Turns out they were a failed science project. Who knew?” 

{cut}

“Hi!” Spider-Man waves. A much more agreeable looking Ghost is spinning in the chair next to him drinking what looks like an iced black coffee. “And we’re back! It is the next day and I’m just going to be asking a few basic questions.”

“And then I leave.”

“And then Ghost leaves.”

{cut}

They are now sitting so their sides are facing the camera. They are facing each other. Ghost idly moves the chair side to side with the leg that is sticking straight out, the other is tucked on the chair with him, against his chest. He is still nursing the coffee.

Spider-Man has his phone out and appears to be reading off a list of questions. “Favourite colour?”

“Black. Like how I like my coffee. And my poor broken emo heart. And-”

“Were you a theatre kid in high school?” Spidey interrupts to ask.

“No. Why?”

“No reason.”   
  


“I did hang out with them though.”

“That makes a lot of sense. Next question! So you’re in college.”

“Yeah. Last year.Before the next set of colleging. However it works.”

“Wait, how old are you? I don’t you ever said.”

“Twenty-one.”

“Old.”

“Rude! We’re only f- few- a few years apart.”

“So. You like music. Right?”

“Da…”

“Know how to play any instruments.”

“I can read bass clef and treble clef because I play piano. I can play stringed instruments by ear. Um. I know only two songs on guitar. I can not read alto cleff. Um. I’m kinda talking music composition and theory classes so.”

“Ooh really?”

{cut}

“Ghost can also sing,” Spider-Man whispers. He’s in his bedroom, in the red sweatshirt.“He’s like, really good. I don’t know if he’s going to watch this so no one tell him I said so.”

{cut]

“Favourite movie?”

“Do people really want to know this?”

“My favourite movie is… uh… Just answer the question.”

“Fine.” There’s a pause. “I don’t actually know. Little Shop of Horrors I guess.” He shrugs.

“What’s that? Wait-” Spidey holds up a hand as Ghost open’s his mouth to explain what it is “-I’ll look it up.” Spidey scrolls through his phone, reading. “So it’s about a movie about a man-eating alien plant. And it’s a musical.”

“It’s good.”

“I like sci-fi better.”

“I know.”

“Umm.” Spidey puts his elbow on his leg and rests his chin on his fist. He crosses one ankle obver the other. “Hmm. Favourite band?”

“I have more than one.”

“Well name one.”   
  
“MCR.”   
  
“I don’t know what that is?”   
  
“Really? You don’t know My Chemical Romance?”   
  
“Oh I know them. Didn’t they break up though?”   
  
“Yeah but they’re probably going to-”   
  
“Get back together? People say that but it doesn’t have. Next question!”   
  
{cut}

“He didn’t let me answer most questions my list unfortunately. Maybe Tony will make a vigilante section of the museum once he gets over-

{cut}   
  
“Once he has time and we get to know the vigilantes better.”   
  
{cut}

“So since you won’t let me ask any of the questions-”   
  
“They’re too personal for the internet.”   
  
“We have three more. One: what is your job. Two: favourite trope. I think they’re talking about fanfiction-”   
  
“Oh they are.”

“ _ And _ three: dream vacation.”

  
“I work at fixing and driving cars. Enemies to friends to lovers. And Iceland.”   
  
{cut}   
  
Spider-Man waves at the camera. Ghost is blurry in the background. “Bye! Thanks for watching!”


	5. Video #5 - vigilante blindfolded food test

The video opens to six vigilantes. From left to right; Daredevil, out of devil suit only wearing only his helmet. One no one has seen before, supposedly called ‘Ghost’. His mask is an iridescent, almost black colour and it resembles what looks like a dragon. Hawkeye Junior, ‘the cool one’ as she calls herself. Next to Hawkeye is Jessica Jones, known for taking down Killgrave. Iron Fist, looking remarkably like Danny Rand, sits next to her. Next to him is Luke Cage, or, Power Man.

“So. Today we will be playing a game. I have picked out three good foods and three bad foods. You will be tasting them and trying to guess what they are.”

“I thought you were doing this with The Avengers,” Daredevil says. “We  _ are  _ in their kitchen.” 

“I already did it with them.”

“Are these foods you think are gross or are they just bad?” Ghost asks.

“I picked them. Now we have Daredevil, Ghost-”

“Did I mention how I think the name ‘Ghost’ is stupid?” Ghost asks. Spider-Man ignores him.

“Yes,” all vigilantes, excluding Spider-Man, say. 

“- Hawkey Junior-”

“The cool Hawkeye,” Hawkeye Junior says. Spider-Man ignores her too.

“Jessica, Iron Fist, and Power Man.”

“Luke Cage,” Luke says.

“Luke,” Spider-Man says.

“Hey. I have a question,” Jessica says. “Red and Ghost have enhanced senses. Wouldn’t that be cheating?”

Daredevil shrugs. “I don’t have enhanced senses,” Ghost grumbles. “Why am I here?” he asks Spider-Man, looking at the camera.

“Because you were already here. Now I’m going to go get the food and blindfolds.”

{cut}

All vigilantes are now wearing blindfolds. 

The camera shows Spider-Man carry plates of broccoli.

“Broccoli,” Daredevil and Ghost both say at the same time.

“No guessing until I say so!” Spider-Man says. 

{cut}

“Alright,” Spider-Man says, grumbling a little, “those two ruined the first round so now we have new rules. No saying what it is until I say so and you have to eat it.

{cut}

Everyone has a spoon sitting in front of them. On the spoon is some kind of white condiment.

“Okay, you guys can eat it now. It’s on the table in front of you on a spoon.” Everyone fumbles for their spoon. Iron Fist and Hawkeye shove the entire things in their mouths. Both grimace as they swallow. 

Hawkeye gags then coughs. “That was awful.”

The others, seemingly knowing how those two reacted. don’t immediately shove the whole spoonful into their mouths. Ghost tentative sniffs it before pulling it away. “No. I know what that is. I am not-”

Daredevil takes the spoon from him and shoves it in his mouth. “There.” Daredevil tastes what’s on the spoon and immediately drops it on the table. “That was horrible.”

“Did you seriously just do that,” Ghost says, his voice a growl, after swallowing whatever was on the spoon. Hawkeye laughs and Ghost glares at her the best he can wearing a mask and blindfold.

The others try theirs and drop their spoons on the table.

“So. Any guesses.”

“Daredevil is mean,” Ghost says.

“That’s not what I asked,” Spider-Man says. “What are your guesses?”   
  
“Mayonaise,” all of them say.

“Correct! I forgot to say what the prize is. The winner gets to decide the loser’s punishment. It can be anything as long as it won’t hurt them or anyone else. Next food!”

{cut}

Each person has a plate and a fork in front of them. 

“So this one is on a plate. There’s a fork to the right of the plate. You all can try it now.”

“Some of us are left-handed Spidey,” Hawkeye complains as she reaches for her fork.

All of them except Darexevil hesitantly bite into it. Daredevil shoves the entire thing and waits before swallowing. “I don’t know what it is but I know what’s in it. Does that count?”

“No.”

“Rude.”

“Oh,” Ghost says, and he sounds surprised. “I know what this is.” He eats the rest of his quickly.

“So. What are your guesses?”   
  
“It has ladyfingers and coffee in it,” Daredevil says. “I should get half a point.”

“Well, all of you are tied right now so no.”

“It’s tiramisu,” Ghost says and Jessica and Luke nod.   
  
“What’s that?” Iron Fist and Hawkeye say.

“Uncultured,” Ghost tells Hawkeye.

“Baroque and Classical are the same thing,” she tells him.

“No, they are not-!”

{cut}

The plates have been cleared away. In front of each of them, there’s a plate with some kind of dip or paste and a few crackers.

“So this one has crackers to eat it with,” Spider-Man explains. “You can try it now.” 

All of them take a cracker and fumble trying to dip it. All of them, save Ghost, look disgusted once they try it. 

“Do you  _ like this _ ?” Hawkeye asks Ghost.

Ghost shrugs. “It’s not bad,” he says and eats another.

“Any guesses?”

Five of them shake their heads. “Vegemite,” Luke says.

“Yeah!”

“How did you know that?” Jessica asks him.

“I know things.”

{cut}

Spider-Man is sitting on a bed, wearing headphones.

“So now Jessica and Ghost have two points each. Luke has three points. Iron Fist, Daredevil, and Hawkeye each have one point.”

{cut}

Spider-Man walks off camera and drops an open bag on the table. “This one is in a bag so. Share.” 

Everyone immediately grapples for the bag. Once everyone has a small pile of chips in front of them the bag is knocked off the table onto the ground. 

A large dog runs over and goes for the bag. He manages to eat several chips before being led away by Spider-Man and the bag is picked up and closed.

“Okay. Everyone can eat one now.”

Everyone immediately recognizes what they’ve eaten. Ghost seems unhappy about it. “Is this supposed to be one of the good ones?” he whines.

“Yeah. Do you not like them?”   
  
“No,” he says. “Only the baked ones are good.”

“You’re weird,” Hawkeye says and she reaches over to steal his chips.

“And you aren’t?”

“Next food! We have two left now. Also Luke has four points, Jessica and Ghost-”

“Stop calling me that,” Ghost complains. “I don’t want that to be my name.”   
  
“Jessica and Ghost have three. Iron Fist, Daredevil, and Hawkeye have two points.” 

{cut}

Spider-Man brings out six small paper cups. He sets one in front of each person. “Here you go! Drink up!”

Ghost takes his and sniffs it. “Are you ******* serious?”

“Yup!”   
  
“Fine then.” Ghost drinks the whole thing. Then gags. “Oh **** why did I do that?”

“Uhh. What is this?” Hawkeye asks.

“Drink it and find out,” Ghost says. 

Everyone sips theirs. Most end up spitting it back in the cup. Daredevil completely ignores his.

“So. Any guesses.”

“I hate you,” Hawkeye says.

“It’s vinegar,” everyone says.

“But what  _ kind _ ?” Spider-Man says.

“Fuck you,” Hawkeye says.

“Rude.”

“You know what?” Ghost says. “Screw it. I’m going to win this ******* game.” He snatches Daredevil’s cup and drinks it, this time slower. He slams the cup down and gags. “Oh **** me,” he says. “Why did I do that?”   
  
“Because you’re stupid?” Hawkeye says, voice full of faux innocence.   
  


“Know what kind it is?” Spider-Man asks.   
  
“Apple cider vinegar.”

“And Ghost gets the point!”

“******* better have,” Ghost says and he rests his head on the table.

{cut}

“So we’re back,” Spider-Man says.

Ghost is sitting up again. He has a glass of water in front of him. Everyone has a donut on a plate in front of him. 

“So. Ghost. How do you feel?”

“Don’t drink vinegar. Really. Don’t do it. You will regret it.”

“Okay, everyone. Last food. This one is on a plate.”

Everyone picks up their donut and starts eating. Daredevil abandons his after one bite. “This is too sweet,” he complains.

“No one said you have to eat it,” Iron Fist says. He reaches across the table and steals Daredevil’s donut. Daredevil, surprisingly, lets him.

“Any guesses?” Spider-Man asks.

“It’s a donut,” Hawkeye says. “Duh.”

“What kind of donut? You can’t just say  _ donut _ . That’s too generic.”

“One of those cake donuts,” Ghost says. 

“A plain cake donut,” Luke says as Ghost says, “Plain. ‘Old Fashioned’ I think it’s called.

“And Ghost is in the lead with Luke!”

“You didn’t give the rest of us the chance to guess,” Jessica says.

“Well did you know the name of it?”   
  


“No.”

“Okay then. I’m going to have to think of a tie-breaker now.”

{cut}

Only Luke and Ghost are wearing their blindfolds. They are in the middle of the table, the other vigilantes are sitting at the table, watching them.

Spider-Man sets a plate on it. On it is some kind of orange sliced fruit and round dark seeds.

Ghost grimaces. “What..  _ is that _ ? It smells awful.” he grimaces. Daredevil recoils from it and scoots his chair closer to the end of the table. 

“I can’t tell you that,” Spider-Man says. “You have to try it.”

“Do I want to?”

Luke grabs a piece. “It doesn’t smell bad at all. A little musky yeah but it’s not awful.” He tries it, then nods. “I think I know what this is.”

“It doesn’t taste bad?”   
  
“No.”   
  


Ghost cautiously nibbles it. “It isn’t bad. It smells awful but it isn’t bad.” He eats the rest of it. “So I have no idea what this is. Guess you win Luke.”

Luke pulls off his blindfold and looks at the camera, where Spider-Man is. “It’s papaya.” When Spidey nods he says, “So I get to choose the losers punishment?”   
  
“Yup!”

Luke grins. Ghost takes off his blindfold too.

{cut]

Daredevil, Iron Fist, and Hawkeye are all sitting at the table. They have their blindfolds off. The blindfolds are on the table in front of them.

“Unbelievable,” Hawkeye says, grumbling. She picks up the pepper and sniffs it before quickly pulling it away from her face quickly. 

Daredevil, shrugs, and picks it up. “Spicy food is totally fine.” He puts the whole thing in his mouth, chews, and swallows. He shrugs again. “A bit old but not bad.”   
  
Hawkeye studies it and narrows her eyes at it. “Hmm.” She pokes it with a finger. She tentatively picks it up and eats it. Her nose wrinkles. “That is… not what I was expecting.”

Iron Fist has already eaten his. “I’ve heard worse,” he says. “In K-”   
  
Spider-Man jumps in front of the camera. “No saying things that will give out our secret identities!”

{cut}


	6. Video #6 - How Vigilantes Interact With Each Other (A Documentary)

There's two people, staring up at the roof of the building, mouths hanging open and eyes wide with shock. 

One, the woman is holding a camera. The light on it is flashing, it's still on. The man is holding a microphone. It's covering has been ripped off, there's still hits of fuzz hanging off it. 

There's a van behind them, the light logo on its side has been blurred.

"Spider-Man!" the woman shoots. "Can you help us with something?"

"Uhh sure." He swings down and lands beside them.

"So we saw Daredevil and Ghost-"

"I'm not going by that name!" All of them look up. Ghost can be seen looking down before he's yanked back onto the roof by a red clad hand. 

"Anyone," the woman says, "we wanted to interview them and they took off with the microphone covering. There up there now."

"Can you get it back?" The man asks.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course." 

"Thank you so much."

Spidey tightens his grip on his camera and he shoots a web up on the roof.

Ghost and Daredevil don't seem to notice him. Daredevil's crouched down, hunkering over the microphone fluff. 

Ghost stands a few feet away squatting. He prowls closer, almost panther-like.

"And here we have a young vigilante trying to approach its elder," Spidey said, in an obviously fake australian accent.

Ghost shifts closer. Daredevil still pays him now mind. "Watch, as he pounces."

And Ghost pounces on Daredevil trying to steal the microphone fluff from him. The scuffle, Ghost trying to wrangle the fluff from Daredevil, and Daredevil trying to pin him. "The elder disciplines the juvenile by-"

Daredevil lifts Ghost by his scruff, it's hard considering they're the same height, and drops him. He quickly turns his back to Ghost and goes back to petting at the fluff.

"-shaking him? Let's get a closer look."

Spider-Man creeps closer. By now Daredevil looks over, giving him a flat look that's surprising expressive given he's wearing a mask. He scowls. "What are you doing?" he asks, his voice a deep growl.

Ghost sits on his heels and watching silently.

"I've been spotted!" Spider-Man runs off and watches from the edge off the roof. He hunkers down and swings the camera around so Daredevil and Ghost are on screen.

Ghost crept closer. Daredevil stood, walked past him without looking at him, and sat down at the other end of the roof 

"Uhh, how's it going up there?" the woman asked.

"Fine!"

"Hurry please," the man said.

"Working on it." The camera pans back to the two vigilantes.

-ease. It's my turn." Daredevil turns his back to Ghost. " _ Please _ ."

"Watch," Spidey whispers. "Will the juvenile learn its lesson? Or will the lesson become physical?"

Ghost let's out a huff and drops to the floor quite dramatically. He quickly sits and squats after seeing something that makes him yelp. He does not clarify what it was.

After about a minute of neither vigilante communing Daredevil hands the microphone fluff to Ghost and leaps off the roof onto the next one.

Ghost tosses the fluff between hand and hand before cradling to his chest and running his hand through its tufts. He stays hunkered over it for about a minute before standing up and tossing it to Spider-Man. "Look," Spider-Man whispers. "The juvenile has grown bored of its play thing and has decided to follow its elder.

And the camera shows Ghost following Daredevil at ground level.

Spidey swings back down to the ground, landing next to the two people. He pats at the fluff, ignoring the two trying to convince him to hand it over, before handing it over. 

"Thanks," the woman says.

"Hey," the man says, "mind if we interview you?"

The screen goes black.

"Nope," Spidey says. "I've gotta run. Or swing." He laughs. "Bye!"

{end}

  
  
  
  



End file.
